


A little telly

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in on Sherlock watching something interesting. Not written to be serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little telly

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on fanfiction.net as well under a different user name.

John sighed as he headed up the stairs to his flat. He didn't really want to go home. He had already spent the day at work and the last thing he needed was more work. Sherlock had been out of sorts since the banker case. He was spending far too much time in front of the telly. Putting up with Sherlock was a second job sometimes.

He stopped outside of the door when he heard the sound of the TV. Something struck him as odd. The fact that the TV was on wasn't the odd thing. The sounds that were coming from the TV were the odd things.

"If you like to talk to tomatoes," a male voice was saying in a sing song voice. "If a squash can make you smile. If you like to waltz with potatoes up and down the produce isle. Have we got a show for you."

John shook his head as he opened the door. Sherlock was sitting in his chair watching the TV. He was stopped in his tracks when he realized Sherlock was watching cartoon singing vegetables.

"Do I want to know?" John asked sitting down on the couch.

"It's called Veggie tales," Sherlock explained. "There has been a marathon on all day. I've been trying to figure it out."

"What's to figure out?" the doctor asked raising an eyebrow. "It looks like it's a cartoon show aimed for some kids."

What the hell had got into the great detective? Had he finally lost it.

"They don't have any limbs," Sherlock said pointing at the tomato and cucumber that had appeared on the screen.

John decided he wouldn't ask Sherlock to expand on it at all. He had a feeling his friend would be doing that on his own.

"They don't have arms and hands but they still pick things up," he said pointing at the screen. "I've been trying to figure out how they pick things up. They just seem to float."

Alright. He had finally snapped. John wished for the first time since he had known Sherlock that Lestrade would come through the door with a murder. Sherlock needed something to keep his brain busy.

"Maybe it's magic," John softly suggested. "It is just a show."

"No," Sherlock shook his head. "See they just aren't singing vegetables. They also teach bible study. I don't think it's magic."

"Sherlock," John said taking the remote out of his hands. "Maybe you need a little rest. I think you need to get away from the TV."

"They don't have hands!" Sherlock said in an excited voice pointing at the TV with both hands. "It's not normal. No wonder kids are messed up if this is what they're watching."

John didn't know if he should just turn the TV off or just walk away. Perhaps Sherlock needed to have a little break down. Maybe he needed it.

"Look now he is driving a car," Sherlock slammed his hands down on the arms of the chair. "How is he doing that?"

John decided he needed to intervene in his friend's break down. He clicked the power button.

"What are you doing?" the detective said trying to get the remote back. "They might explain it in his one."

"Come on," John said getting Sherlock jacket and scar. "We're going for a little walk. I think you need to get out of the house."

Sherlock didn't want to but he got to his feet and put his coat on.

"The TV will be there when we get back," John promised.

Sherlock walked out of the flat ahead of him still grumbling to himself. John shook his head before glancing at the TV.

"Hum...I wonder how they do drive."


End file.
